


Aromatherapy

by kaientai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pheromone-Drugging, Pheromones, Slight Food Kink, This is so nasty Im Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: You find out that Wallace has a penchant for those blasted aphrodisiacs, and he manages to drag you down into hell with him all in the same night.





	Aromatherapy

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought of a headcanon where, if Steven was crazy over rocks, his friend Wallace needs a trusty obsession, too; if not a little more messed up.

A little miffed with yourself, you recalled your Salamence back to his Pokéball. It was a good battle. You finally pushed Wallace back in a corner to send out his Milotic, but alas, the odds were still against you. After your sixth loss in a row, you brought yourself to look at him and smile. Wallace sported a lazy grin as he put Milotic back. "Was this your fourth, fifth loss?"

"Sixth," You corrected with a sigh.

Wallace let out a chuckle. "You would've already beaten me if Salamence's Thunder hit home."

You shrugged, a bit used to Wallace's attempts at small-talk. He was pretty good at it anyway. It was getting late, but you weren't in any rush to go home. You could spare a few moments just chatting up the guy that repeatedly kept crushing you in battles.

"It's late," He pointed out, as if he read your thoughts.

"I like talking to you."

"Just talking?"

You raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?""

He smiled before climbing up the steps leading to the Hall of Fame room that you were yet to visit, his cape trailing behind him. He flipped a switch, and a low rumbling sound came from beneath your feet. The next thing you knew, a flight of descending glass stairs revealed itself on the hexagonal arena of the Champion's room. Your brows scrunched in confusion, wondering where the hell that lead.

Wallace walked down to the arena again before saying, "If you wanna talk more, we could hang around in my lounge. It's just downstairs."

You gave him a look. "Are you taking me down to a torture chamber to get rid of me so you won't have to worry about your title being taken away?"

He waves your question away. "You are funnier than I gave you credit for, but no. Underneath the arena is the Champion's lounge. I usually hang around down there if it's too inconvenient to go back to Sootopolis. Steven originally rigged it there when he was still the Champion." He put out his hand as an invitation. "So what'll it be?"

You weighed his offer for a moment. Wallace, who you've low-key been flirting with for a few weeks now was inviting you to his hang-out lounge. If you decline, you'll miss out on whatever Wallace does in the solitude of his secret room, but if you accept...

You took his hand, and sighed in defeat. Curiosity killed the cat.

Wallace smiled sweetly at your choice, and lead you down into the darkness. You walked blindly for a while. You could tell the stairs were winding and attached to the walls, but Wallace gave you enough support so you wouldn't accidentally fall to your death. You particularly couldn't stop thinking about how warm and smooth his hand was—

The two of you came to an abrupt halt, and you were about to ask him why until Wallace fumbled for something on the walls and the room suddenly became illuminated. The sight made you gasp out loud.

The place was huge. Well, not exactly; the ceiling was only really high. But to an ordinary jane, who lived in a cramped apartment, such as yourself, it was pretty impressive. The walls were painted a soft, light blue, and hung on the ceiling was a magnificent, crystalline chandelier, that was massive enough to light the whole room alone. There was a twenty-foot aquarium at the far end of the room, but you could see that it was currently empty. There was even a little kitchen to your right, and a door which you assumed was a bathroom next to it. Through the marvelous setting, you still noticed that there was a white sofa with stains, some beanbags, a haphazardly placed coffee table, an overturned desk, a discarded laptop on the marble floor, an unmade king-sized bed, some broken glass, and a sickeningly sweet scent wafting through the air.

"Oh dear, I forgot to clean up," Wallace said sheepishly before letting go of your hand, which you were a little sad about. He hung his cape on a coat rack and walked over to a door beside the bed, and produced a broom and a dust pan. He walked over to the glass first and began to sweep the shards up in a crouch.

"You need some help?" You inquired.

When Wallace looked up, he had a red tint on his cheeks, and his hat was a little crooked. "Ah, this is really embarrassing, but yes. Could you please help me fix the furniture?"

"Nah. It's no big deal."

"Thank you so much."

You started with the coffee table first, which you assumed would go in front of the sofa. Then you walked over to the desk. With a little difficulty, you managed to push it back against the wall. You picked up the laptop on the floor and gently placed it on the desk. You were about to fix the bed, but Wallace beat you to it. The dark blue sheets were tucked neatly under the mattress, and the pillows were fluffed properly. He was looking at his handiwork with a prideful smile.

You let out a little laugh. "So is this the part where you make me tea?"

"Oh yeah. I have to do that, too. Wait a minute, and make yourself comfortable," He responded before striding away towards his little kitchen.

You walked over to the stained sofa and would've snickered again, but that would just be rude. You couldn't help yourself, though. Even if Wallace was Hoenn's Champion, he was still as mundane as anyone out there. Even if he seemed perfect with his turquiose hair, and prince-like smile, he would actually leave his place of refuge in a state of disaster and forget about it. And you have to admit, it was a little nice to spend some time with him outside of a battle.

Wallace came back with two Luvdisc-themed cups. He handed one to you, but you placed the cup and coaster on the coffee table first. The sofa dipped under his weight, and up close you could smell saltwater and a sweet smelling cologne on him. It was a rather pleasant scent.

"So let's hit it off with a round of rock-paper-scissors so we'll find out who's worthy of asking the first question," Wallace placed his tea on the table, as well, before clapping his hands together.

"Wouldn't that be you?" You laughed.

"My dear, Pokémon battles and the art of rock-paper-scissors are two very different things."

A few moments later, Wallace chose rock; you went with paper.

"See?"

You fought the urge to roll your eyes. "Okay, then. Do you invite all your challengers down here?"

"No. You're the first one. You can feel special now."

"Aww. Okay, you're up."

"Hmm," He took off his hat and set it on the coffee table with a contemplative look on his face. "How old are you again? I'm assuming legal."

"Nineteen. Who designed this place, honestly?"

Wallace snickered. "Steven Stone did all the original architecture. I just remodeled the place to suit my image and likeness. Do you have any significant others?"

Oh, Arceus. Did he really just ask that straight up? Well, you didn't exactly mind, but why is this starting to feel like a job interview for a porn site? You didn't let it weird you out too much though. "Nope. Speaking of Steven Stone..." You dropped your voice a tad bit softer. "If you're one of his closest friends, do you have a secret addiction similar to his penchant for rocks, too?"

The way his eyes lit up at that, for reasons still unknown to you, made you tell yourself that you've struck the gold. You knew it. There was some other reason he brought you down here other than to just hang out. He probably wanted to show you an assorted collection of seashells. Yeah, that would make a lot of sense.

"You're a perceptive little lady, aren't you?" He smirked, and uh-oh, that curl of his mouth definitely screamed mischief. You began to shift uncomfortably in your seat.

He noticed this, and placed his hand on your shoulder soothingly. You relaxed a little, as you reached out for the tea Wallace made for you. Your lips were about to touch the ceramic cup until—

"That tea is laced with liquid pheromones," He informed you so nonchalantly, you wondered if he says those words everyday.

" _What_?"

He shrugged and repeated what he said, "It's laced with pheromones."

"You drugged my drink and you're even telling me?" Your tone was sharp, but you can't exactly feel any fear coiling in your bones. If it was another guy, you'd be scared shitless. Maybe you were being a bit biased because you liked him....

Wallace smiled that sweet smile of his before the hand on your shoulder began to shift and his fingers traced your collarbones. You involuntarily shivered at the action. But it didn't escape your notice that his cheeks were still red from earlier, as if he was intoxicated.

"You were wondering what I'm addicted to, (y/n)?" His voice sounded so sultry in your ears. You hesitantly nodded. He leaned in closer to your ear, and the glint in his eye has turned feral.

"Aphrodisiacs," He murmured sweetly before nipping your ear.

You weren't stupid. You knew what those were. They came in things as conventional as fruits like strawberries to illegal substances like ecstasy. You were trying to remember what else you knew about the matter, but Wallace's teeth had begun to graze your neck, and he's making coherent thought rather hard to attain. Goosebumps began to erupt on your shoulders, and when you thought he was going to start kissing your neck, he suddenly forced you to face him. His teal eyes were _dilated_.

"Look, I'm not in my proper state of mind right now. The broken glass and the smell earlier when we got here? That's Salandit essence. Imported aaaaall the way from the Alola region. Same thing I spiked your tea with," He let out a lighthearted laugh, as if he wasn't currently talking about lust-inducing substances. "Dearest, I'm going to give you a choice, alright? I don't want to force you into anything you don't want. Now, you either get up and go home or you drink your tea and have some fun with me."

You gazed at your seemingly harmless drink before asking, "Did you take me down here with that motive in mind?"

Wallace sighed dramatically. "No. In all honesty, I was just supposed to get to know you, but my dear, these pants are tight and my cock is throbbing. I just _had_ to inhale that damnable Salandit goop at the wrong time."

You could feel your face heat up with the forwardness of his words. And maybe you found them a little hot, too...

"W-Why aphrodisiacs?"

He let out a heavy breath, as if his patience was wearing thin, but he still answered your question respectfully. "If I'm going to have sex, I'd rather have it cranked up to a thousand, dearest. Have you tried edging when you're on aphrodisiacs? You'll lose your _mind_."

You bit your lip at the image he just gave you. You imagined him ramming his cock inside of you on this very couch. And just when you were about to come, he stops and denies you your release, only to give it to you in a more salacious manner. The mere thought had your thighs shifting and heat pooling in between your legs. You cast him a lust-ridden stare of your own before downing your tea in two, three gulps. It didn't have a stark difference to the taste, but it felt like you just swallowed a shot of vodka.

Inhibitions tossed aside, you crawled on top of his lap and braced your palms on his shoulders. His long-sleeved costume felt like velvet on your fingers and you just wanted to tear it off of him. Wallace was giving you a look with so much desire, you were convinced he was sent to the world to kill you with lust. Contrary to his earlier behavior, now that he had you wrapped under his finger, he seemed to want to take his time torturing you. He traced your lips with his index finger and you opened your mouth a little, granting him entrance. Your teeth roughly scraped his fingers before you began sucking on them greedily. He prodded his middle finger on your lips, and you're more than happy to suck on that, too. By the time Wallace is satisfied, you're convinced you've soaked through your shorts. He laughed before gingerly helping you out of them. 

Your underwear wasn't the least bit seductive —hello, who still wears Togepi panties? But you couldn't bring yourself to care because Wallace is grinding his hips up to yours so good, you're having trouble believing he's real. The material of his pants wasn't at all thick, and you can almost feel his girth against you. His movements were so languid and precise, it seemed like he was a flow of a river. You took a bold approach and pressed your lips sloppily against his own. You were a bit afraid that he might not kiss you back, but Wallace swiped his tongue over your lip so quickly, you barely had any time to comprehend anything else. His tongue was exploring every crevice of your mouth. You could feel his hands cupping your ass in place, so he could steadily thrust up into your clothed pussy, and it's giving you a better picture of what you might expect when he's finally fucking you. You moaned in sheer anticipation. 

Wallace immediately halted all his ministrations and you cried out in protest until he took your bottom lip in between his teeth and tugged hard. "Dearest, if I do anything you don't like, you need to tell me, okay?"

If pure lust wasn't coursing through your veins right now, you would have cried over how sweet he sounded, but you were too horny for sentiments so you simply nodded obediently.  

"Now I want you to be a good girl and wrap your legs around me. Is that okay?" He asked before burying his face in the crook of your neck to nibble on a patch of skin. You complied with his request too eagerly. Wallace stood up, almost losing his footing a little, before he stalked over to the bed. He gently layed you down on top of the sheets. "I'll be right back," He promised before kissing your nose.

Your eyes followed Wallace as he moved to the refrigerator. He opened it briefly and retrieved what looked like a bowl of strawberries. He slid them on the kitchen counter before scurrying into a cabinet. He walked back with a box of matches. Hastily, he gathered what he got, and walked back to you with a dangerous looking smile. He set down his items on the nightstand, opened a drawer and took out a violet candle. He set it on the nightstand as well and lit it up with a single match. When he was done, he crawled on top of you, both his legs on either side of your hips. A sweet smell, similar to the one earlier, invaded your nose. 

"Did you order the whole Salandit package?" You jokingly asked.

Wallace's laugh sounded raspy. "Something like that."

He gazed at you with parted lips, and before you could pull him down to kiss you again, he grabbed one strawberry and put it in his mouth. Wallace leaned down and poked the other end on your lips. You got the message and bit down at the same time he did. Delicious juices oozed out from the strawberry. Some of it, you swallowed, but some trickled down the side of your neck. Wallace took it upon himself to lick a stripe down your neck, as he locked lustful gazes with you.

You swallowed your strawberry and pulled him in for a kiss. Sensational flavors clashed in your tastebuds. Wallace hasn't even touched you but your brain was going into overdrive. The kiss was messy, with all tongues and teeth, but Wallace was finally shedding off his grandiose clothing. Your hands roamed around his bare chest, and confirmed that even if he wasn't ripped, he was still muscular and slender. 

"You're beautiful," You managed to gasp.

He smiled before helping you out of your shirt. He discarded it to the side before placing both of his hands on your breasts. He gave them a light, experimental squeeze. "Oh, dearest, if I'm beautiful, then you're a goddess." 

Wallace reached behind you and unclasped your bra with ease. He pulled down the straps hastily and tossed your bra along with your shirt. He wasted no time and latched his skillful mouth onto your nipple. He sucked and licked gently and massaged your other neglected breast. You cried out his name as you fisted his silky hair in your hands. You could also feel his hips bucking into you once more. You couldn't take it anymore. With the drug in your system, and the incense in the air, your brain will literally melt from arousal if Wallace doesn't fuck you into the mattress right now.

Thankfully, he seemed to sense your despair, and detached his mouth from your nipple. He kneeled, undid his pants, and swiftly shimmied out of it. In a jiffy, he had his pants and your underwear joined amongst the pile of your clothes on the floor. Wallace edged on forward until your hips were flush against his. He bit his lip as he gave his cock a few pumps. He wasn't monstrously big, but you already know you'll have a good time. You spread your legs for him quite hesitantly, and he gingerly takes the invitation. He braced one hand on the headboard, while his other hand teased your weeping pussy with his cock. When he started rubbing your clit with the head, you were ready to cry.

"You're awfully quiet, dearest," He spoke with mock sullenness. "You need to tell me what you want."

"P-Please fuck m-me, Wallace!"

He wasn't a sadist, you took note, when he finally plunged inside of you. He took it slowly, filling you with his cock inch by inch. And oh Arceus, he was bigger than you thought, and he was stretching your walls far better than you imagined. He let you adjust to his size for a moment, but you were so wet, you reckon he could've started pounding into you in the first slide and it wouldn't hurt. But through your intense arousal, you found his concern very endearing. His blue eyes gazed at you with guarded lust. At that moment, you completely trusted him with your body.

"Are you good to go?" He asked, while softly stroking your hair.

"Yes," You moaned out, and that was all it took for him to finally start slamming his hips into yours with a terrifyingly delicious force. Your hands desperately grasped at anything to hold on to because this man was dragging you into oblivion. You resorted to raking your nails across his back for purchase, and the hiss that leaves Wallace's lips was so sexy, you captured his lips in another animalistic kiss. You reached down and began rubbing your clit vigoriously, while trying to sync your own thrusts with Wallace's. 

"Oh, deeaaarest," He moaned. "Your pussy feels so good clenching around my cock. That tea and this smoke are encouraging but this wet pussy is all for me, right? _I'm_ the one your pussy is weeping for." He threw both of your legs over his shoulders and he's hitting a certain spot inside you that's making the coil in your stomach tighten even more. You're crying out, moaning his name, and begging for mercy. But when you do, Wallace only laughed evilly. "Mercy? My dearest wants mercy?" He pulled out of you without warning before roughly flipping you over so you were on your stomach. Wallace forced your ass up and nudged his knee to pry your legs apart. He gripped your hips hard enough to bruise before he slides home into you once more. "When I'm done fucking you into my bed, you're never going to want anyone else," He nearly roared, and you moan louder as his thrusts picked up the speed.

"F-Fuck!" You cried out once he kept hitting that sweet spot inside of you once more. "Right there, Wallace. Fuck me harder, yes!" 

When he continued ramming into your g-spot, he reached between your legs and toyed with your clit. His breathing was coming out in sharp breaths now, and so was yours. You're so close. You want more, more more—

 

But suddenly Wallace stilled inside you. No, no, _no_! Your high was fading at an exponential rate, and the look on his face suggested that he planned this all along. "Fuck. _Fuck_. You're going to kill me. Please, Wallace. Make me come!"

He began to thrust inside you again, but at a slow, agonizing pace. He gave you a lazy grin. "Is it okay if I come inside?"

"Fuck, come anywhere! Just make _me_ come, now!" 

He licked his lips before resuming his originally brutal pace. The sound that ripped from your throat was no longer human at all, but you don't care. Wallace was slowly bringing you to completion once more, and your hands tugged mercilessly at his turquiose tufts when you finally fall over the edge. Fuck, he was right. Edging, in itself, was already mind-blowing, but under the influence of all of Wallace's Salandit paraphernalia, you could have sworn you fucking died of vertigo. Wallace comes a few thrusts later, and he's painting the walls of your pussy with his seed, and the warmth felt so good, you wouldn't mind feeling it again. 

Before he could collapse on top of you, he managed to catch himself on the headboard. You turned around to sit upright. He got off the bed and stood up to help himself to a strawberry. Wallace leaned down and did the same thing he did a while ago, and you were more than eager to reenact it. Before he could pull away to chew his half of the strawberry, you wrapped your arms around his neck and meshed your lips closer together. A lot of juice trickles from both of your mouths, and when the strawberry is swallowed, you pulled Wallace on top of you again and the two of you licked off the juice on both of your faces.

He shifted and layed down next to you when you were done. He laced his fingers with yours and sighed. "You didn't tell me to stop when I was doing something you didn't like."

You smacked his head. "Did I give you the notion that I didn't like any of what you just did to me? Fuck, you're a sex god. Everything you did was otherworldly. I loved every moment of it."

"Even the dirty talk?"

You placed a soft kiss on his lips. "God of dirty talk."

He laughed, and you thought he looked genuinely relieved. "I could get used to this, dearest."

You draped an arm over his chest. "Hm? What do you mean by that, huh?"

He winked. "You're just going to have to lose to me again to find out."

You were about to sass him, until you heard footsteps descending from the stairs. A bit frightened, Wallace pulled the covers and threw them over the both of you, and eyed whoever the intruder was with a glare. When he reached the last stair, you nearly fainted.

"So _this_ is what you've been doing in the Champion's lounge after hours," Steven eyed the two of you with an amused glint in his eyes.

Wallace threw a strawberry at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my fucking god its 3 am and i wrote smut for wallace, sweet sophisticated wallace what have i done ????? But on a lighter note, this is the first piece i posted that was practically just raw smut. Ive always been too shy to post my smutty material :'( but here i am, posting this on a whim. Also this was supposed to be part 3 of the wedding fic but instead i trashed that and posted this as a standalone. Whoops. But yikes comments are definitely gonna be appreciated bc i want to know what yall think :'(


End file.
